Nano-fabrication have been used to create images using nano-optics. Developments in the area of plasmonic colour engineering at the nanoscale, using subwavelength nanostructures, and their potential in high-resolution and high-fidelity colour rendering, spectral filtering applications, holography, and three-dimensional stereoscopic imaging are summarized by Gu et al. in Color generation via subwavelength plasmonic nanostructures, Nanoscale, 7(15) (2015) 6409-6419, doi:10.1039/C5NR00578G.
However, existing techniques are often limited to subtractive colour and do not provide a wide usable colour pallet. The features that can produce a full range of colour are either optically very weak, or are incompatible with large scale printing processes, and hence not useful as, for example, a security feature.